


Whirlpool

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Poetry, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a whirlpool, she is a whirlpool and he is very nearly drowned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlpool

 

He loved a woman once, a woman as wild and untamable as the sea

He gave her his heart, this woman with skin as dark as furthest orient.

He gives her his heart, and he gives her his ship, and he gives her his life.

 

He loves a woman, and she is a whirlpool.

Ten years he gives her, slaving foredeck and aft, patrolling the entire windswept sea.

Ten years, and on the last day, she is not there.

 

For her, he cuts out his heart, his beating heart, and locks it away.

She is a whirlpool, she is a whirlpool,

And he was very nearly drowned.


End file.
